


A Promise Of A Life

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, In Love, Underworld, because we needed more scenes with them there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: In the Underworld, after saving him, Emma and Killian have a discussion which will lead to a promise of a lifetime.





	A Promise Of A Life

The Underworld. Such an unexpected place full of tortured souls who desperately try to move on. To a better place or a much worse one. Emma was thinking about that. She had travelled all the way down to find him and now in the thought of living him, she sobbed deep inside. All the heroes were gathered to the Charming's house, or else the Underworld edition of it, trying to find a way to defeat the ruler of that kingdom. Killian had just let his brother move on and thoughts were coming to his mind about how the better place would be, and how Emma would take his absence if their plan of him being rescued, fails. A day ago, Zelena appeared to the Kingdom of death by accident and now both the couples, Robin, Regina, Emma and Killian were discussing a way to get Robin's daughter back. Regina was determinate to find her sister and calm her in order for them to save the baby. Thus, they decided to go to the woods to look for her or else track her steps. Emma and Killian had to stay back with the planning papers as they were waiting for Emma's parents to arrive. They were about to talk to her baby brother and as much as she loved him she couldn't deny the feeling of jealousy she had inside her. When they found the baby in the woods, Robin and Regina returned home to keep the baby away from Zelena. Thus, they needed someone to take care of her when they would go to make a reasonable agreement with her sister.

"Emma, can you take care of her for a bit, we won't be long" Robin said as he passed his daughter to Emma's hands.

"Of course" Emma smiled at the baby.

"So, be careful, Zelena is not exactly a reasonable negotiator" Emma added.

"We know. But it's our best bet right now. I will try to talk to my sister and figure everything out hopefully" Regina said and gave Robin a glance for them to leave. When they left, Emma and Killian were left alone with the baby. Killian was sitting on the right side of the couch holding his cup of coffee, when Emma sat next to him holding the baby in her arms smiling.

As he was drinking a sip from his mug, he actually stared at her for a bit. Of course, she was beautiful with just her golden hair curled down, her white t-shirt and jeans and of course with her smile. She was a natural with that baby, she even tried to play with her little hand in the process of her baby sitting. It was the truth now; Killian Jones had never seen such a beautiful sight in his life. Her holding a baby. What about someday she would carry theirs? Thoughts passed his mind. How he could give her that chance with him dead in the Underworld? What if they would never save him from this hell prison and never get the chance of having their own little one? Maybe it was too early to think about that but the truth was that they loved each other and Killian Jones had to admit this to himself. He loved seeing her with that baby.

"Emma" He broke the silence. Emma glanced at him.

"What is it?" She said

"What will you do if in case I can't come with you?" He said

"Killian, you will" She said but he interrupted her

"What if am not? And forgiving myself is not enough. And you have to stay alone" He said. Emma's eyes almost teared up in the thought of it.

"That's not going to happen. We will find a way. There is a reason I came down here…" She said but he again interrupted her.

"And what's that?" He said

"Because I love you, Killian" She spoke. Killian smiled gently.

"I love you too, love. Days ago, I thought I would never hold you in my arms again, all I was thinking was you, in that prison cell" He said and pressed a kiss on her lips as they both stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"Can we make a promise?" He said.

"What kind of promise?" Emma smiled and looked down at the baby who was now sleeping soundly.

"That when we get out of here you will make me one of those" His words pierced Emma's heart. A tear fell from her face looking at him. When he spoke those words he seemed so broken that Emma couldn't do anything but to say;

"I will" She smiled brightly. Killian didn't expect an answer from her but he was surprised by her words. He thought that she would think in her mind that he is jumping the gun a bit but in that moment Emma Swan had finally opened the gates of her heart and had given him the key to her feelings. Once Emma put Robin's sleeping baby in her basket, she leaned towards to kiss him. The kiss was a promise itself. In its process Killian lifted Emma up. When it finished they smiled to each other.

"I promise you, Killian Jones someday this…" She put her hand on her belly.

"Will contain your child" She sobbed when his next movement was to kiss the part of her body where her hand rested. Her belly. It didn't contain anything for now but he still kissed it softly. Another proof that he loved every part of her. Emma Swan's walls were now down by the man she truly loves and who he had just kissed her "empty" belly in which someday will be nestled, their hope.


End file.
